


All In A Row

by Basched



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood, F/F, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, OT4, Pokers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women return from a night's kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Row

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Buffy and Angel again and seeing my four favourite vampires inspired me to write this. I have never written anything for this fandom before, so here is the result. 
> 
> This has not been beta'd so there will be mistakes etc...I'm not perfect. I just hope you enjoy. Chars.

The night’s kill had satisfied the thirst but not the thrill. Despite the initial infatuation, the appeal of the two men was quickly lost, but their blood filled a hole. 

Dru complained that the moment was over too quickly and she wanted to go home. Now was one of the few times Darla didn’t have to try and coax her away and she was very thankful they were in agreement. 

Leaving the bodies, the two of them walked out of the alley and into the main street where the humans walking around were utterly oblivious to what had just happened. 

They headed back and were only two blocks away from their house when Drusilla began to sway. 

_Oh no._

Drusilla began to hum a familiar tune as she swayed unaware of the looks they were getting from the humans around them. 

“Dru!” Darla whispered but hoped her harsh tone would snap the other vampire out of her crazy moment. It didn’t, so Darla tightly gripped Drusilla’s hand and upped their pace. 

“Mary, Mary… quite contrary, how does your garden grow?” Dru twirled and giggled. 

She continued to hum the tune of the song but eventually Darla managed to get them to the door and inside their house. Darla thought that maybe now, she could leave Dru to have her moment alone. 

That was impossible as Drusilla pulled her to the stairs, still humming and laughing, as if her sight had shown her something funny. 

“With silver bells and cockleshells!” 

“We haven’t got any of those, Dru.” Darla sighed. “It’s a shame. It would have been fun to have used those on those men. Their torture would have been so sweet.”

In the end she decided to allow Dru her fun—whatever it was—and walked with her up the stairs and to the bedroom. Drusilla pretended to knock but opened the door and jumped in giddy hops, for joy. 

“And pretty men all in a row!” She squealed and clapped her hands. 

Darla smiled. So this was what Dru had sensed. 

Upon the bed, naked except for the tangled wet and bloodied sheet, that wasn’t covering anything, were their two men. They were sleeping. Angelus was spooned against Spike still buried deep inside him, but both of them were gorged on blood, booze and sex. The red was everywhere, it stained their skin. The two dead and drained human males on either side of them said it all. Angelus and Spike had had a very successful hunt.

“They had fun without us,” Dru whined, “that’s not fair. I want to play.” 

Darla plucked the pins from her hair and let the blonde curls bounce around her shoulders. She pulled loose the bindings of her dress and corset and eventually stood naked at the foot of the bed, never once taking her eyes off Angelus or Spike. 

She licked her lips. It was rare these two got along well enough, even rarer that they would play like this together, but it happened and when it did, the blood never stopped flowing. No doubt this time they were put in the mood when they spotted their pray. The four men in the bed would have been a great show. 

Darla was about to climb on, but Drusilla made her turn round. 

“Can Grandmummy play with me? Can we have our own fun?” Drusilla showed her back and eagerly hopped as she pointed at the knotted ties of her dress. 

Darla wasn’t surprised that Drusilla wanted her help. When she was this excited Drusilla did have a tendency to have great difficulty in undressing herself. Darla obliged with the request for help and quickly had the other woman naked. 

Darla hadn’t liked the ‘Grandmummy’ remark, she never did, but she couldn’t help but become entranced by Dru’s figure. She was beautiful despite her craziness, and Drusilla was just as fierce in the bed as any of the men. 

“Very well,” Darla pulled Dru into her arms. “We can play.” 

“Wake the pretty boys! Bite those ripe bare bums and soddem! Grrruff!” 

It was tempting. 

It was only when Drusilla handed her one of the pokers for the fire, keeping the spare for herself that Darla found herself just as giddy as her crazy ‘Granddaughter’. 

This night was going to be simply delightful.


End file.
